


Baby's First Birthday Party

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah... written for friends. </p><p>Fluffy little AU fic really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Birthday Party

Planning the first birthday for both her own child and Janette's had been something that Karen had been wanting to do since they were both pregnant, the birthdays were only months apart and Kristina and Katya's children had also been born fairly close to the same dates. By the end of the planning Karen's list of who to invite was simple enough, Erin had a youngster herself and had been fairly friendly towards both herself and Janette, Katya and her child would also be attending as the child's birthday was close and the woman was a good friend of Erin's, Aljaz and Kevin had to come and, since Karen didn't want Joanne to feel left out it had seemed fairly clear she needed to invite Natalie. Kristina would also be joining them as she too had a little one with a birthday close to her own daughter's. 

"So, exactly how many guests are there...?"

"Including babies or not including them?"

Karen's sigh was soft as she turned to look at Kevin. 

"Including babies."

"Fourteen..."

"So we need what? five kids meals and... nine adults?"

"Yes."

Kevin had smiled. 

"Sounds like fun..."

"You and Aljaz can always go hide in the kitchen... "

"I plan to... have you sent the invites?"

"Three days ago babe... when we first planned it."

"When is it?"

"Two days time..."

 

Two days later and the party had been in full swing for almost a half-hour. Erin, Katya, Karen, Janette and Kristina had ended up in something of a mother's meeting, watching their children, Joelle and Jacob had seemed more than happy to let Ewan play with them and soon enough the five children were quite contently playing amongst themselves. Ewan being a little older had become the leader, a fact which Kristina and Katya both loved teasing Erin about. Kevin and Aljaz had sloped off to the kitchen and stayed there, letting the girls chat. Joanne and Natalie, the only girls not actually mothers yet, had given in and begun to chat among themselves. Natalie smiling at just how excited Joanne was about her little niece. 

"She's a sweet little kid..."

"Just like her auntie."

Natalie's smile is light, a little teasing, but honest. Joanne's natural bubbly nature is something Natalie has always liked about her friend and the fact that Kevin and Karen's little girl took after her so much made Natalie think she could find herself the 'cool aunt'. 

"Whose the cool auntie?"

Karen's question catches Natalie off-guard and she laughs as she settles with Natalie and Joanne. 

"JoJo..."

"Well, you would be too Nats..."

Kristina soon drifts over, leaving Erin and Katya still talking to Janette, who seems incapable of not smiling. 

The lights are dimmed, not turned off as that always seems to panic the children, and Kevin and Aljaz emerge with the birthday cakes. 

The day, and the party, has been a complete success.


End file.
